disneymusicalfandomcom-20200213-history
My Strongest Suit
My Strongest Suit is the sixth song in Elton John's and Tim Rice musical Aida. The song features the official introduction of Princess Amneris, who explains her wardrobe minded philosophy, as her handmaidens help prepare her for the royal banquet, and putting on a veritable fashion show in the process. Lyrics Amneris: ''In life, one has to face a huge assortment '' Of nauseating fads and good advice There's health, and fitness, diet, and deportment And other pointless forms of sacrifice ''Conversation? Wit? I am a doubter '' Manners? Charm? They're no way to impress So forget the inner me, observe the outer I am what I wear and how I dress ''Oh, now I believe in lookin' '' Like my time on earth is cookin' Whether polka dotted, striped or even checked With some glamour guaranteeing Every fiber on of my being Is displayed to quite remarkable effect ''From your cradle via trousseau '' To your deathbed you're on view, so Never compromise, accept no substitute I would rather wear a barrel Than conservative apparel For my dress has always been...my strongest suit ''(Overwear, underwear, anytime, anywhere) '' ''Staying in or hitting town-wards '' From the top and working downwards I ensure that every stitch is stitched in time (Is stitched in time) Whether wig or hat or turban Whether clad boudoir or urban Not to strut your stuff outrageously is a crime (It's such a crime) ''And the few who are invited (Overwear) '' To my wardrobe are delighted (Underwear) As they wander through my things (Anytime) To find en route (We're wandering through your things) That in negligee or formal (Negligee) I am anything but normal (Anything but normal) And dress has always been my strongest suit ''(Overwear, underwear, anytime, anywhere) '' (Overwear, underwear, anytime, anywhere) I am what I wear (Overwear, underwear, anytime, anywhere) I said anytime... (Overwear, underwear, anytime, anywhere) Anywhere ''So bring me all my finest (Finest) '' Most audacious, my divinest (Divinest) Most revealing, most expensive and to boot (Most revealing, most expensive) (Most arresting) Most arresting (Most heartstopping) Most heartstopping Most free-flowing (Overwear) Most eye-popping (Underwear) Most arresting (Anytime) Most heartstopping, yeah (Anywhere) Dress has always been my strongest suit! ''(I am what I wear) '' My strongest suit (I am what I wear) You know that I am what I wear (I am what I wear) Dress has always been my strongest suit! ''So bring me all my finest (My finest) '' Most audacious, my divinest (Divinest) Most revealing, most expensive and to boot (Most revealing, most expensive) Most arresting, most heartstopping Most free-flowing, most eye-popping Dress has always been my strongest suit! ''(I am what I wear) '' My strongest suit (I am what I wear) You know that I am what I wear Dress has always been my strongest My strongest, my strongest My strongest, my strongest My strongest suit! Gallery Aida - How I Know You and My Strongest Suit ELTON JOHN- My Strongest Suit (1999) Aida Demo Category:Songs Category:Aida songs Category:Content Category:Aida